Vampire Wizard
by Coco1mocha
Summary: Something bad had happened to Alex, leading her in the hands of the Cullen family. She learned a huge secret that may cause chaos in the wizards' world and for the Cullens if it was revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Wizard-Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place. Though I wish I was in both shows.**_

Pain.

How I yearn to scream out this excruciating pain. The fire burning my body. I'm being burned!

"Just a few minutes", a voice murmured. A few more minutes? What is going to happen? My body will be turned into ashes?

My heart thundered like helicopter blades. The constant beating of my heart reminds me of the time I took the dragon's heart

The fire slowly extinguished. Slowly fading away from my finger tips. My eyes flew open. Everything was so clear. I could see dust motes in the air. I was momentarily distracted. Until I realized I don't know where the hell I am.

I saw eight white-skinned people standing in front of me. The oldest of them, a blonde man took a step towards me, "I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme" he gestured to a caramel colored hair woman, with a heart-shape face. "The big man with the brown curly hair is Emmett; beside him is his wife, Rosalie. The red bronze haired man is Edward and that's his wife, Bella. The blonde man is Jasper and that's Alice" Alice… She looks familiar… Did I see her before? I looked at each vampire standing in front of me. There's really no way to describe them. They are all inhumanly beautiful. Carlisle continued to explain to me, "We are vampires, and now you are one too. We don't hunt humans. We hunt animals"

I looked at them shocked. How? When? Edward and Jasper are looking at me hard. Like trying to decipher me. I feel kind of irritated. "What're you looking at?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing" Edward mumbled under his breath.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "How did I turn to a vampire?" I asked Carlisle.

"You were hit and roll over by a bus, the paramedics thought you were dead and just took you immediately to the cold room. But I could hear the faint beating of your heart. I wanted to save your life so I turned you to a vampire" Carlisle said gently. Carlisle continued to explain to me about what I am and what I could do. I half listened. Trying to remember everything before I was changed to a vampire.

I remembered the accident. Cringing at how the car hit me and the pain. I'm so thankful to Carlisle. But what am I going to do now? Oh! I forgot to introduce myself to them. "My name is Alex Russoll, I'm from New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Wizard-Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Again, I owe nothing. I do owe the plot though**

"My name is Alex Russoll, I'm from New York."

"Do you remember anything from your human life?" Carlisle asked excitedly. I frowned, trying to remember my memories, is like looking through muddy water. Ooh… My new vampire eyes are way superior to my human eyes. I wonder what else is superior to my human ones.

"I forgotten that you must be thirsty now", Carlisle said to me in understanding. My throat hurts like hell when he mentioned it. I try to smooth the pain but it keeps getting worse.

"Edward and I would teach you how to hunt" Carlisle said.

They brought me to the window overlooking a view of the forest. Everything is all green. Ugh!

"Why must we jump from the window? There's a perfectly good stairs" I asked irritatedly. I don't know what about this family that makes me irritated.

"It's a precaution because we have two family members that have blood running through their veins," Carlisle explained with great patience.

Oh... Right vampire. I really get distracted a lot. I dwell about it for a millisecond. I mentally scoff. I was easily distracted when I was a human too. I guess I'm still the same. Though, Max is worse than me. Edward cough lightly. I scowled at him. I know that vampires so do not cough. Edward seriously has no patience. He is a vampire, that means he lives forever. He has all the time in the world. Can't he give me time to think this through? He reminds me of Justin. I missed our constant fighting. I really wished to see him and mom, dad, Max, Harper and Mason, everybody in Waverly Place. Even Mr Laritate. But I can't after what Carlisle told me about newborn vampires. Carlisle looked at me patiently. I have to hand it to Carlisle. He hasn't snapped at me even though I'm in a sour mood. Well...I have a feeling this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Just close your eyes and take a deep breath and let your instincts take over you", Carlisle said as he explained to me how to hunt. I'm getting frustrated, I don't want to 'let my instincts take over' like some sort of an animal and I especially hate to run. Everybody knows I don't run. I just wished I could flash a cup of animal blood into my hand instead of running around chasing some deer. But I can't, the Cullens seems like a different vampire than Juliet. They don't sleep and sparkle in sunlight. When I heard about it, I laugh for about 15 minutes; they were like sparkly fairies' dust. That was hilarious. I decided not to tell them about wizards, I can't risk exposing magic. You probably think me, Alex Russo, not creating any trouble. Shocker! The thought of running exhaust me and I'm a vampire. Vampires don't get tired. Physically tired anyway. I'm going to be the world's first lazy vampire.

_**After the hunt**_

I got lucky and manage to catch a bear. I got some elks but they taste disgusting. I prefer the bear better.

"Are you done?" Edward asked.

"I'm full, I don't think I can force any liquid into me anymore" I said touching my stomach. I feel bloated.

We walked swiftly into the house. When a sweet smell hit me, it tastes like the world's most delicious food, my mouth watered. I unconsciously took a step forward towards the scent. Suddenly everybody surrounded me. Jasper grabbed onto my shoulders, preparing to rip it apart if I move a step forward. Jeez... what's his problem? I just want to know where the scent is coming from. Its not like i'm going to attack it or something.

Jasper gripped my shoulder harder, when Bella came out of the living room holding a ten year old girl with bronze hair that looks kinda like Edward and carried her upstairs. Protecting Bella and the girl was a very tall Indian who was staring daggers at me as if warning me if I ever dare to walk towards them, he would kill me. Overdramatic much? I know the scent is coming from the girl, and i'm not planning to harm her. I sighed and walked into the living room and settled into the sofa. Completely ingnoring the shock faces of the vampires. I turned on the TV, flipping through random channels, trying to find something to entertain me. I finally settled on 'Prankstars', where I can watch people pulling hilarious pranks on each other. I thought about the many pranks, I pulled on my brothers, and basically everbody in school, I can do better than them.

"Urm..." a voice murmured. I think its Carlisle. "I never seen a newborn react like this after Bella" Carlisle said, he's more like talking to himself. Weird...

"Well Bella had mentally prepared herself to be a vampire, thats why she was able to skip the chaos of a newborn, but i'm not sure about Alex", Edward siad.

Why are they talking like i'm some sort of experiment? I have known about vampires about I don't know ever since I known i'm a wizard. Speaking of wizards, I keep having the feeling like I seen Alice before. Maybe during wizard's lesson. Alice Cullen... Wait! Mary Alice Brandon! She looks exactly like my how many times-great grandaunt!


End file.
